powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Manipulation
The power to''' control memories of others'. A partial power of Mental Manipulation, not to be confused with Memory Reading. Also Called * Mnemokinesis *Memory Control *Memory Theft Capability One can control as well as modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view mental memories. The user can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision replaying the memory. The user may effect their own memories selectively forgetting as they see fit. Appliance *Make others forget or remember memories Limits *May be accidental side effect of Life-Force Absorption. *Control may be lost in times of stress or if rushed. *Perspicuity prevents this skill. *Confuse with someone's memories with yours. *Difficulty discerning manipulated memories with normal ones. *Those with Retrocognition are resistant to this power. *Could get overwhelm with memories of others. Techniques Some can perform: *'Déjà-vu''' To replay a specific memory. *'Refresh:' To replay a subject’s recent optic temporality *'Psychic Disguise:' Remove yourself from target memories *'Memory Doors:' Users can lock memories away for only their use. *'Memory Restoration' Recovering damaged or old memories *'De-Suppression:' Recovering hidden memories *'Memory Erasure' : Easing a certain memory *'Manual Reset:' Dumping all previous memories, so that one may start fresh. *'Memory Absorption' To watch memories from target and subsequently lock memories in users brain. *'Supersede:' Place oneself in memories of target (To act as a loved one or old friend) *'Memory Projection': Create a Holographic Projection of a person's memory to be view by people in the same room. Variations * Amnesia is the psychic ability to selectively forget any information desired, by sheer force of will. This ability also allows avoidance of telepathic information gathering, as the user can decide to “forget” knowledge as soon as it is no longer needed (they could even elect to forget thoughts just because they find them unpleasant). Although, the information could not be recalled once forgotten (either the user subliminally stores it in the deepest recesses of his memory, so it can only be recalled by Hypnosis or the like, or the user’s mind literally deletes or puts out that information). ** Note: One with this ability could literally start all over as they would have no recollection of past wrongs, stresses or other unpleasant occurrences.` * Identity Erasure is a variation of Mnemokinesis (or rather, Memory Erasure) that allows one mentally erase memories of oneself from others’ minds. One with this ability could delete their name as well as memories or knowledge associated with them from the mind of any person with which they have had previous contact, as long as they are in close-enough range. One with this ability could use this to start a new life, or evade the pursuit of powerful foes. Sometimes, however, one may also be able to delete the identities of others (even from their own memory) or may have the ability called Psychic Disguise. * Memory Erasure, also known as Memory Wiping or Mind Wiping is the psychic ability to mentally delete the memories of others through a touch, a kiss or mental contact. When used to its max potential, this ability has no limit; the user could completely remove the short-term and long-term memories of others, leaving the victim in a comatose state, or preventing the use of superhuman abilities. This ability may be accompanied by Mnemonic Recollection (allowing the user to restore the memories he erases), although Enhanced Regeneration or Healing work to do that as well. ** Note: If the user has or gains this faculty, as well as the ability Mnemonic Recollection and the ability to implant/distort memories, the user’s ability as developed into Mnemokinesis. * Memory Recollection, also called Mnemonic Recall is the ability to psychically bring things back to subjects’ memory. This ability negates Amnesia (both the ability and the condition) and Memory Erasure (it even combats the effects of Alzheimer’s and the like, so memory does not unnaturally deplete over time as it often does in old age). This can even bring back childhood memories, repressed memories, etc. However, this ability can also bring back painful memories in foes (or cause memory to sporadically act up, recalling sounds, smells or other experiences at inappropriate times) etc. * Paramnesia is the ability to distort one's own memories, so that the user of the ability could lie without giving off cerebral implications of such. This ability also allows the user to avoid telepathic gathering of information, as it allows the possessor of the ability to believe that fiction is fact, and vice versa. No one is known to possess this ability. * Panmnesia, also known as Hypermnesia or Total Recall is the psychic ability to easily remember and quickly recall everything that one has ever experienced or learned in one's lifetime. One with this ability usually needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. They continually learn for the rest of their lives and their brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. In addition, this ability may even be accompanied by the inability to have one’s memory altered, and immunity to the memory-numbing effects of drugs (a faculty called Anamnesis). ** Note: This ability may be more of a curse than a gift if the user has encountered many traumatic events in one’s lifetime; this is especially true if affected by one with memory manipulation. ** Note: This ability implies that the user can remember everything, but every moment of their lives is not constantly in their conscious mind; they must consciously make an effort to recall desired information and memories (for example, if they wanted to think back to remember an important piece of information, their contemplation on the topic would activate the part of their brain that stored that piece of information). Known Users Gallery being-human-3mitchell.jpg|The seductive vampire Mitchell (Being Human). Namine I D by TheKingdomHearts FC.jpg|Namine (Kingdom Hearts) has power over the memories of Sora and those connected to him. File:Slowbro.png|Slowbro (Pokemon) displays a case of Amnesia Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magic powers